1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercise machine for strengthening muscles, and especially those muscles of the tricep and frontal deltoid.
2. Statement Regarding Exercising Devices
There are numerous exercise devices for strengthening muscles of human beings. Different devices are designed to strengthen certain muscles. There is one set of muscles for which no prior machine gives adequate exercise. That set of muscles includes the triceps. The present invention described herein is for an exercising device which, at last, provides excellent exercise for the triceps as well as the frontal deltoid.